


Alliance

by Amaranth (TanTales)



Category: Scholomance - Naomi Novik
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanTales/pseuds/Amaranth
Summary: Art of our favorite alliance becoming official.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Alliance

"When the first bell rang, we went to the bathroom together, and after we had our wash, we went to the stretch of wall between the boys’ and girls’ bathrooms and wrote our three names there together: Liu wrote our names down in Chinese characters, and I did us in Hindi and English. We weren’t the absolute first set, but close to it: there were only three other alliances already written up, nobody I knew."

\- Naomi Novik, _A Deadly Education._

__


End file.
